Dawn of Darkness
by AshBlondeP
Summary: No one suspected this could happen. The thought of an evil reign in the good of day. When the sad become hopeless and despair is born with it, when memories of a once bright past turns to a gloomy present and a dark future. No one ever suspected. No one ever thought . . . [R&R thank you]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first PPG fanfic ever. I only put up the Prologue just coz I'd like your opinion if you guys think I should continue writing. Honest opinions and critism welcome. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from PPG.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dawn of Darkness**

**PROLOGUE**

_**Sometimes people say everything happens for a reason. What if something so bright turned dull, a dream became a nightmare and evil reigned over the earth?**_

_**A certain happening where the light faltered into a bloodthirsty war and the sad becomes hopeless and dispair is born with it . Where innocent yet slaughtered victims lay on the cold, hard concrete and their parted souls witnessed as their beloved city burns to the ground. Where a group of brave heroes and evil villains are forced into hiding and when memories of a once bright past truns to a gloomy present and a dark future.**_

_**Nobody thought this could happen to the plave we call home - the thought of an evil reign in the good of day. We knew that we were not perfect and that there was darkness crawling in the light of day. No one ever suspected evil could reign but so the dawn of darkness came . . .**_


	2. ONE

ONE

"Slow down Jade!" I shouted as my raven haired sister rushed her way toward the alleyway entrance to our hidden home.

"Come on Rose!" She stopped and gave me a stern look - the expression I knew all too well by know. We hurried together as we dodged our way through the masses of people crowding the street. The people were oblivious to who we are, not only because of the so called 'code names' but also because of the brown hoods we wore. We blended in at least with the crowd. We can't be seen. It's why we're in hiding. We were in broad daylight - something no enemy of the court would do. We came close to the entrance and stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone had followed us, or even noticed us. It was clear so I gave Jade the signal. She stood close to the corner of the farthest wall and held up her hand against it signaling a blue surveillance hand reader. The red light turned green opening the wall swiftly. I gave one last glance to the street before entering. I couldn't help but wander about the people nowadays. They all seemed dull and lifeless, like walking corpses. They didn't care what happened to their fellow citizens as they will only protect themselves. If they didn't walk in pairs their heads will only be directed to their destination and they won't look at their surroundings. They didn't make eye contact and if not in pairs, they wouldn't dare speak one word. I watched them as the door closed and I couldn't help but take pitty on them. Being in a world where you're only a prisoner isn't much of a good world when you can only rely on yourself. When you're on your own. Alone. I couldn't say much we were, ourselves, stuck in such a world but at least we had each other. I turned around only to face fire-spitting ruby red eyes, Jasper. He's a well built young man, only a foot taller than me and his shoulder length auburn hair tied into a low ponytail. His strong jaw was now clenched and I could tell he was really pissed. It's times like these that I miss those days where I only had to give him one particular smile and he would melt in my hands, even though those days are long gone, I could still wrap him around my pinky. His dark eyes shown through the shadow his signature red hat made, while they shifted between me and Jade.

"Where have you two been?" Venom was mixed with his deep voice. "No wait don't answer that," he chuckled sarcastically as he raised his hands and closed his eyes. " What were you thinking?!" His eyes shot open glaring daggers at me. He stepped closer to me and grabbed me by my hood with his left hand as he continued to speak.

"You do realise if you were caught they'd kill you on the spot." He let me go and moved to Jade who was standing there with a bored expression but glared at him nonetheless.

"Jade, next time when you want to do something stupid don't drag any of us along with it!" She clenched her fists and before she could take a swing at him I stepped between them.

"It wasn't Jade's idea to go out during daylight hours, Jasper." I kept my voice cool.

Jasper was shocked to hear that and though he tried hard to hide it it showed on his face. I held my confidence and tried to hold a straight face even when I wanted to flinch at the sight of his now darkened eyes.

"Rose, I thought you were smart enough to know that a plan like that could have a deadly consequence, but I guess you're not as smart as I thought." He said the word calmly as he closed his eyes and walked away. I only noticed then that Gaia stood next to Jade holding her close. We all stared at his retreating figure when Gaia broke the silence.

"You guys are bad asses!" He gave us a smirk showing unnatural sharp teeth. His glowing green eyes shifted swiftly from me to Jade as his smirk turned to a loving smile.

"I'm glad you guys at least made it home safe." He moved closer to Jade placing a soft kiss on her forehead drowning her in a bear hug. She smiled and gladly returned it. I looked away from them and stared into the direction where Jasper's figure disappeared to.

"Jasper did have a point, you know. Even though that was totally awesome, it was still dangerous. As much as I like a bad ass girl I like my girl _alive_. You know he's just upset Red. Imagine what he'd do if you'd been killed today? Go talk to him, he at least deserves an explanation." I looked back to Gaia and Jade. He rested his head on hers as they looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Such wise words Gaia, to wise for you." I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked walking away and leaving him with a very unstable green-eyed girl. She was glaring at him wondering if she should draw a knife or not.

"Rose you better come fix this!" Gaia yelled backing away from Jade slightly. I didn't quite blame him. If Jade started wondering about your identity you should probably start shoveling out your grave. When I heard a crashing sound I knew it was on. Shit!

"Jade I was only joking." I yelled trying hard to compete with the loud crashing sounds.

"Rose! You know you shouldn't do that!"

"I know but come on that was funny." I laughed as she only glared at me. I walked passed the lounge to see my youngest sister Aqua and Limar staring wide-eyed at the doorway. I chuckled at their expressions.

"I guess we're going to have to fix whatever is broken." Limar stated.

"I can't even look." Aqua closed her eyes with her hands, shaking her head.

I laughed. If only they knew what just happened. But even if they did no one knew how to handle the red-eyed boy when he was pissed. That was my forte. I continued to walk down the hall but stopped in front of our bedroom door. I knew he was mad, but don't get me wrong I wasn't afraid of facing him in his state. It's just I completely understand why he is reacting like this, if the situation was the other way around I would be pissed but devastated on the fact that he risked his life to go outside. It was hard for us in this circumstance where we were forced into hiding, well I should probably tell you what happened the day evil began to reign . . .

**A/N: hey guys! I hoped you liked my first chapter! Please Review! :D**


	3. TWO

**A/N: Thank you Retrotunes for the Review and Follow. I appreciate it a lot, I would like to write someday and it's nice to see you enjoy my story well I do hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in PPG or PPG themselves.**

**TWO**

There was a day when everything was still normal. A day when everyone was at peace with the world. It was a day much as any other day, well it started out that way . . . The sun shined bright and the birds sang a beautiful melody as three little figures stirred. A little rose-eyed girl with long auburn hair was the first to rise to such a lovely day. She walked over to the bathroom and got ready for all the challenges the day might hold. She was done and quickly got dressed to wake her sleeping sisters. It was not hard to wake up her aqua-eyed sibling. Blossom walked over to shook her blonde sister lightly. The blondes' eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She looked up to see her eldest sister with a smile.

"Morning Bloss."

"Morning Bubbs, sleep alright?" Blossom jumped off the bed and walked to where a vicious monster laid, curled up under her green covers.

"Yes thanks." Bubbles was stretching before she got up to take a shower.

Blossom lightly shook her jade-eyed sister but no luck. She really slept like a rock.

"Buttercup come on now, wake up." As Blossom shook Buttercup, she only opened her eyes, sat up, glared at her older sister, turned around and went back to sleep. Blossom stared at her shaking her head. She thought of a plan to wake her sister and found the perfect one.

"Blossom! Get off me!" Blossom ended up jumping up and down on Buttercup. She laughed while Buttercup has clearly awakened. Bubbles came out the bathroom dressed, while she looked confused at her sisters. Buttercup scowled and mumbled all the way to the bathroom. Blossom and Bubbles went to the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious smells of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning girls! I'm glad you guys decided to get up," The professor walked over to the two and hugged them. "But I do seem to be missing one more daughter." He picked the girls up eyeing them and searching for his raven-haired girl.

"Morning Professor. She's getting ready now." Blossom chimed.

"Oh great, that's good." He put the girls down as he thought about how to tell them.

"Professor is something wrong?" Bubbles asked as she could tell there was something bothering the professor.

"No, I just need to talk to you girls that's all." He smiled.

"Bacon!" A scream was heard from the second floor when a green streak blurred past ending in front of the large plate of piled bacon. Buttercup yanked down bacon after Bacon.

"Morning to you too." The professor shook his head but laughed looking at Buttercup with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Morning Professor." She mumbled through the bacon.

"Well girls now that you're all here I need you girls to listen closely," His tone was serious as he spoke. "Remember 'the secret'?" The girls nodded as he continued. "Well I have bad news. Him found out what the secret is, I don't know how but he did."

"Professor! We are the only ones who know how could he possibly know?" The secret was that the Professor found out how to create Antidote X. The liquid as well as Chemical X was destroyed by the military bases right after the professor created the Powerpuff girls. Mojo had stolen a jar of Chemical X to create a perfect match to destroy the Powerpuff girls, they were known as the Rowdyruff boys. After that the liquids were no more. The Professor found out how to create the Antidote X when he was in the lab. After hours of research he was able to figure out the ingredients and the exact amount they make. It's enough to leave the girls and the boys powerless . .forever. Now that Him found out how to concoct this liquid, the Professor wonders why he ever wanted to research its ingredients.

"I don't know Blossom," the Professor said with a deep sigh. "The only possible explanation for it can be that Him might have stole the information from my mind while I was asleep." He stared into space trying to think of anything that could have resembled mind reading. He knew that there was something he forgot and as soon as the thought came across his mind he remembered his forgotten memory.

"Girls! Him left me a dream!" He exclaimed sounding happy. The girls looked at him confused.

"Girls you do remember when Him infiltrate the mind to get information he does it when we sleep. Now when he does this he occupies the victims dream so that the victims brain can stay compatible with his demonic powers."

"So Professor what you're saying is that he was in your dreams and he spoke to you?" Blossom usually was the one who understood the Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup, well they just stared blankly at the Professor awaiting a simpler explanation.

"That's exactly it. He said that the Antidote X will finally be a way to destroy you and the boys. Since you are the heroes and the boys, well their just stubborn and won't follow Him." The Professor shrugged at the last statement.

"Well them I can't believe I'm saying this but let's go find the Ruffs girls so we can make a truce to fight together for our lives." Blossom flew out the front door only a wave to the Professor as the girls flew towards the city to find the boys. It wasn't long until they found the boys and as expected they were causing trouble in the streets of Townsville.

"Come on man is that your best throw?" Brick laughed at Butch while he was twitching in irritation at his older brother.

"I'll show you my best throw!" Butch picked up the closest car and threw it 153 miles away. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Boomer you're up." Brick said before Butch had time to brag. Boomer picked up a mini van and threw it about 120 miles away.

"Come on, that sucked!"

"Yeah? And your first throw was better? I don't think so!" Boomer and Butch were face to face ready to swing when they noticed the girls behind them.

"What do you puffs want!?" Butch yelled.

"We need to talk." Blossom was calm but knew that she has to control both herself and her sisters.

"We're busy!" Boomer snarled.

"It's important." Blossom was looking at Brick trying to see if she could find the smart boy inside of him, he was after all her counterpart. He scowled at her and closed his eyes sighing.

"Talk fast." Brick finally answered floating closer to the girls.

"Well the Professor was researching the ingredients for Antidote X and he found it, now Him stole it and told the Professor in a dream that it is just enough to destroy us and you, only because we're the heroes and you won't follow Him." Blossom spoke fast and at the end it was only Brick who could understand her.

"So what you're saying is that Him gonna try and destroy us?" He eyed her and then looked at both his brothers. They all started to laugh as the girls scowled at them.

"What's funny?!" Buttercup yelled at the three boys in front of her.

"You actually think that we're scared of Him? He couldn't lay a finger on us even if he wanted too."

Just then cloud started to appear and they didn't look like the fluffy clouds Bubbles likes to look at. Bubbles stared up at the sky and saw the cloud darken by the second and moving in a circular motion. The clouds became thick and black as they moved to a circle. In the center of the circle the clouds turned red and smoke poured from the sky. It was like the world became one of Hims' dimensions and that's when it hit Blossom. Him is going to attack now.

"Hello boys, girls. It's so lovely to see you. I'm so glad you all are together so now I can say goodbye to all of you at the same time." A feminine voice was heard erupting from the red smoke. Him appeared in the smoke.

"What are you talking about?" Brick sneered at his "father".

"Why, my child. This is only for the best. I'm sure the puffs already told you my plan." Him looked expectantly at Blossom who scowled at him.

"We're not scared of you." Boomer stated.

"Oh now my son it's not about being scared of me its about saying goodbye to yours powers . .**forever**!" He laughed in his feminine voice.

"What!?" Brick snapped.

"Well in about 50 second it will rain Antidote X and it will flow in and out of everything so there is nowhere to hide." He laughed and the girls quickly grabbed their counterparts heading back to their house.

"Professor!?" Blossom yelled but no answer. She went inside but needn't search far. She came across the corpse of her beloved father lying in a pool of his own blood. It was a horrible picture. Blossom was quickly shoved away and was in the basement or the lab before she even knew. The boys dragged the girls holding them down as they wanted to rescue the Professor. It was too late and the boys knew they can't do much more.

"Calm down girls!" Bricks voice bounced off the walls and seemed to catch the attention of Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom was still looking in the direction of the sealed door. Brick turned her face towards his but her eyes didn't move. He knew after what she'd seen she wouldn't let it go until she can see for herself that his pulse is still. Brick grabbed Blossom and lightly pecked her lips and saw that her eyes shifted to him. Her eyes filled with tears and she let her head rest on his shoulder as Brick held her. Bubbles cried into Boomers chest as he fought hard to keep back his own. He held her close and buried his face in her hair. Buttercup wasn't crying. Tears were running down her cheeks but she didn't believe it. Butch wiped her cheeks with his sleeve and Buttercup shifted her attention to him. She saw pity in his Gaia eyes and with that she leaned towards his chest and bawled her eyes out. The boys sat there with the girls in their arms for a while, when they heard a sinister laugh.

"Him! You killed the Professor! You will pay!" Buttercup jumped up and yelled into the air slamming her fists into the wall. It was clear that Him planned ahead but they were too late.

"Butters calm down you're gonna break the wall in." Butch spoke calmly to his counterpart as he held her shoulders.

"No! I can't, this is too hard to accept." She turned around and looked at the others. Her cheeks were red and wet, the proof of her tears. "I am going to avenge out father and I will kill Him if it's the last thing I do!" Suddenly Buttercup flew right through the steel door to the outside world, soon to be drenched in a black liquid that poured from the sky. Her siblings and so the Ruffs followed after her and they too were covered with black spots. Buttercup looked around too see people lying on the ground. Some were running trying to get away from a red misty cloud swiveling through the streets killing anything in its path. The city was slowly but surely burning down as some of the building were destroyed and others were on fire. Demons ran amok as ordered by Him. He on the other hand was watching and waiting for the 6 children to come out and play. Him was in the center of the city, relaxing on a throne-like stool. The puffs and ruffs came to a halt before Him.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come out and play." Him smiled showing white and sharp teeth.

"The girls and I are here to avenge the Professor you monster!" Blossom yelled standing tall and scraping herself together.

"My, my. You guys sure haven't gotten over it. What a shame. It happened 30 minutes ago. Get over it girls." Him looked his nails with a bored expression. Before anyone could speak Buttercup blasted an energy ball at Him. And zoomed forward hitting him head on with her fist in his face. Bubbles flew up and gave a sonic scream deafening Him. Him growled at the girls actions when Blossom blew her ice breath at him and froze him on the spot. Brick came behind her and blew his fire breath at Him melting the ice so Boomer could blow him with an electrical thunder bolt. Butch then flew towards Him hitting him in the gut multiple times. The girls and boys attack him over and over only to be aware that their powers are starting to falter.

"Stop it guys! We have to get out of here!" Before any one could ask Blossom flew towards an alleyway. She ran to the farthest wall and stopped at the corner. Everyone followed her but only Brick understood why she ran.

"Are you crazy? First we could take that feminine ass demon and second we're not allowed to use this place . . ." Buttercup was interrupted by Blossom

"Instead of an emergency. Well firstly, feel your power, its faltering and secondly this is definitely an emergency." Blossom raised her hand signaling a blue hand scanner. The red light turned green and the door swiftly opened. As soon as they got inside all consciousness was lost as each child fell to the ground, weak and almost powerless. . .


	4. THREE

**A/N: This Chapter is really short but I will update fast so don't worry. I was just wondering if I should put up the POV's of the characters but then again its more interesting when its left a mystery . . .**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG RRB or any character from the series.**

**THREE**

The last thing that was heard before unconsciousness took over us was the sinister laugh of Him and he said that when he finds us he will destroy us once and for all, no matter when or where, he will not hesitate to kill us. I could never imagine what I'd do without Jasper. What I did was wrong. The thought of losing him was unbearable and soon left me ashamed. What if he lost me today? I was ashamed to face him only because of what we believed. My plan was going against what we believe in and those actions claims the words of telling the person you love that you don't care about their feelings. I know I couldn't run away from it now. I softly knocked on the door and entered. The room was dark as I searched for Jasper, waiting for my eyes to adjust, as I closed the door. My eyes stopped at a figure sitting on the bed. I walked towards the seated figure as I sat next to him. Silenced filled the room as I stared at him. He looked at his feet on the floor. I could see sorrow in his face. I understood his feeling, for it would be mutual if he was the one to go outside, if he was the one risking his life and if he was the one that didn't include me in his plan. We all knew the consequences of going outside and being caught was a dreadful thought, it made me shudder, and this being my plan and not even consulting with him is only a way of ripping his heart out, is only saying I don't trust him, which would be a lie for I trust him with my life. I looked down at my hands as they fiddled when he broke the silence first.

"Why?" I was too ashamed to look at him. I didn't even know what to say. Why did I do it? Why didn't I tell him? What was going on through my mind when I came up with this? I didn't even know the answers. I could only shrug at his question not trusting my voice. He stood up creating distance between us.

"Don't just sit there and say nothing! Why would you go out there, when you know the consequences?" His voice was sharp and loud. I could feel the glare he gave me. He was pacing violently before me. I stood up moving closer to him so I could explain but he shifted away from me. The minute he made his move, hurt and regret flushed through me. I sat down again and tried to hide what I was feeling but I knew it was showing.

"You deliberately went out without consulting with me. You went out there during day time, something we all swore we would never do! But you went through with it anyway. Do you know how it feels? Did you ever stop to think it through? Or even to think about me? What would've happened if I were to lose you today?" I could hear his voice crack at the last sentence. I looked at him with a serious face stating my case.

"The reason for my decision is that it's only better for us to lay low. We only signal the alarms when we go out to get our 'needs' during the night, which is also trespassing on private property and stealing, where now I've been studying the people and saw that we fit in if we where our hoods. It's better to go during daylight hours then no alarms signal our presence. And before you ask we have contact lenses to cover our eyes, if any of us want to we can also dye our hair to fir in more. So I figured why tell the court we're here when we could be another citizen living in the city." It took a few seconds for my words to set. I could see he understood, although he still wasn't happy that I didn't share my discoveries with him.

"You could at least have told me about your findings and theory but . . ." He loosened up and sat next to me again.

"I understand why you're mad . . ." He cut me off.

"If I had lost you today I would be going crazy now. You're my other half, now when you study something again and have a theory please trust me enough to tell me about it." He held my hands and looked straight into my eyes. I cupped his face in my hand and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. He deepened the kiss before I pulled away.

"I trust you. With everything I am." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I think we have a meeting to attend." He stood up and dragged me with him, pulling me in to a hug. This was the only place I truely felt safe. I really love that red-eyed boy.


	5. FOUR

A/N: Well I did say I was going to update fast! Even though I think some of you don't really like this story I'm still gonna update anyway so bleh!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. We are all free.

FOUR

"So let me get this straight, now you want us to go outside risking getting caught and maybe even killed to get our supplies instead of going out during the night where no one sees us and we trip the alarms?" I questioned with a confused look as we watched the red couple before us. We had a meeting to discuss Roses' plan. Jasper looked at us and nodded.

"This is gonna be fun." My eyes shifted to Gaia who sat next to me. His green eyes where dark and amused. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to get caught, he loved the action, but I mean so did I, but seriously. I slammed the back of his head. I smirked when he instantly turned irritated but pouted when he looked at me.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"If you dare let us get caught I will break your pretty-little face, understood?" I gave him a death-glare to emphasise my seriousness about the statement.

"Ahw you think I'm pretty?" He smirked and leaned back against the couch. I rolled my eyes at him. He was a complete moron sometime. But I gotta admit he was my moron.

"Let me make this more clear. I. Will. Break. Your. Face. If. You. Let. Us. Get. Caught. I swear, Gaia, on my fathers grave, I swear." It was weird to hear my father come over my lips, to talk about him. We haven't spoken about him since we found his body in his lab all those years ago. I saw sympathy flash through Gaias' eyes.

"Understood." He smiled sincerely and our attention soon shifted to the blondes. They nodded eagerly to begin with this plan. Since the 'incident' both of them grew a back bone. Since then neither of them cried. Ever. Aqua changed. She was still a softy but she had a shorter temper than me, she liked the danger, the rush of the adrenaline swimming through your body. The change wasn't good. We already had enough adrenaline junkies in the group (Gaia and me). It shocked Rose and me when we noticed the change. We didn't blame her. We were all scared since then only the boys there to help us, take care of us and heal us. They did a pretty good job, I was impressed, even when the circumstances were against them aswell. They were almost killed by their own, uhm how can I say . .uh . .'Father'? It was bad and it hurt. But they never showed it. They've been bottling everything up. Not talking about what bothered them. Until we fell in love that is. We nudged them in the direction to be open and to tell us. They eventually did. We were happy they opened up to us, it's not only unhealthy to keep everything to yourself but we were all we had and keeping things from each other wasn't going to help us in building the relationship we needed.

"So what's the plan of action?" I wanted to get back to business instead of thinking about the past.

"Well, since we all agree on this, we will still have to wear contacts and if you want to die your hair you can. I also thought that it would be best if we go in pairs of two. Just like you and I went. I thought about it and considered the outcome. When we plan to go out the pair will choose a time, they have to be quick and on time. If you are not back by the certain time or a half an hour later the rest of us will go out and look for you. If the word comes out that you have been caught we will make a plan to save you." Rose spoke with confidence as she told us her plan. It sounded like a good plan though, but it would turn out bad if we actually do get caught.

"We will just have to be smart about going outside. Even if we do enforce a plan to rescue whomever does get caught, it would still be better if we try our best not to. We must act normal between the other citizens if we want to live." Jaspers' eyes were directly on Gaia, so to say that only he would be the idiot that gives us away. After all these years he is still acting like the moron he is, even if he grew smart, he's still naïve and reckless.

"Okay then, but who's going out next since Rose and Jade already went out?" Aqua was really optimistic and eager about going outside. We all missed the sun since we have been staying 'underground' in the Professor's secret hide out. It was a family inheritance from his great grandfathers great grandfather. Some people said he was mad, that he created things that looked foreign but not from another country or continent but from another world, another universe. We never saw any inventions or scientific discoveries he made, he was even taken off the internet. For some reason people believed that he wasn't from here or that he was a warlock and he was burned, since he was a scientist during the Salem Witch Hunt in 1693. After that no one spoke about him, his wife and son had to flee aswell and there was a massive on-going search that stopped several weeks after they started when they found the mother's body. Their son was missing and turned out that someone took him and brought him to townsville. No one knew but the story always stayed in the family.

"I wouldn't mind going out again, but you know it would be a good plan if Rose and me take each of you guys out since we already know the grounds." I looked at each face as I spoke.

"That sound good to me." Aqua smiled showing pearly white teeth. I nodded returning the smile and shifted my attention to the reds.

"Good idea Jade then you and Aqua can be the next to go when we need supplies again." Rose smiled at our enthusiasm, but she still held worry in her eyes, you know, it's a big sister thing. They plan things and then they worry about you. Oh well geuss we need to draw up a map now and take everyone through it. Just to see who can keep up the best . . .

**A/N I hope you guys liked my little Salem twist that I added, which is wierd but I'm wierd so it's expected right? **

**REVIEW!**

**It's inspired :D**

**Thank you**

**Much Love **


	6. FIVE

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update was busy since the university started again. But I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

FIVE

I was excited to try out Roses' new plan, since I was going with Jade it was going to be fun. Jade and I worked hard to get the map ready and our plan seemed full proof enough.

A week has passed and it was time to get supplies. Jade and I got ourselves ready and hid our favourite weapons. I love using my hand-made daggers, which were small, I normally put them in my hair only because there are small sapphire flower encrusted on the handle (a flower bodice knife), it is only easier accessible for combat, if we even get to that part. Jade usually took her spear point which has a chrysocolla gemstone on the handle. Its very beautiful but not my kind of blade. Roses blade was something else, very unique. A frontal gut hook, with a finger grooved handle made from , encrusted with iron patterns.

"Come on Blue we gotta go." Jade's voice echoed through our weapons room. I was still busy looking in the mirror to see if my hair was perfect. It was high up in a bun held up with my blades, three to be exact.

"I'm almost done Jade." I looked at myself one last time before turning on my heel and swiftly exiting the room after my sister. The door closed behind us as we exited the hallway while entering the lounge. Rose was looking at us proudly but no matter how hard she tried there was still a hint of concern left in her eyes.

"You two must be careful." Both Jade and I knew what that meant. All through the years we have gotten the time to understand every single one of her sentences. Always listen between the lines. She was saying that doesn't matter how hard we learn our surroundings it can always change in a mili second, which was true but she always had her bad feeling when it was just the two of us going out and Rose wasn't there. Well she should learn to not underestimate us. I could see there was something bothering her while she said goodbye. She knew something was going to happen, I wonder what.

"Be safe, see you later." With that we left.

Jade and I stepped into the shadows of the alleyway waiting for a good time to submerge into the light. We pulled our hoods over our hair. We checked each other to see if our contacts were set, we both had in brown contacts. Most people had brown eyes and they looked dull so I just hoped that we fit the picture. We stepped out of the alley and pushed through the current of people. I looked around my hood to look at my surroundings. It was interesting to see that everything, all the people and the buildings that once looked friendly and peaceful now looked rusted and miserable. It was horrible to see. I shifted my attention to Jade who was a few feet in front of me. She turned sharply into a shop, I followed her actions. We both took a shopping basket to place our items in.

"Okay you start on that side of the shop and I'll start on this side." I nodded at the command and walked towards the end of the shop.

I walked through all the isles and placed the necessities into the basket. I always kept my guard up but today it felt as if someone was watching me. I turned to look straight into big brown eyes.

"Bubbles is that you?" The girl in front of me asked. She was surprised but I could see sadness in her eyes when she stared into mine. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." I nodded at her apologetically. I didn't speak I was afraid she might know it was really me. I turned back around and stared at the racks in front of me.

"My name's Robin by the way." I turned my attention back to her and I saw she had her hand stretched out towards me. I shook her hand.

"Aqua." Was all I said.

"That's a pretty name." She had a warm smile on her face and I felt my heart clench. I missed her so much. Seeing her in front of me was hard. I smiled at her and turned away trying to make an escape before she would realise anything.

"Aqua where are you? Oh there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Jade walked towards me and she paused when her eyes shifted past me. I knew she had laid her eyes on Robin.

"Jade let's go." I tugged at her arm and pulled her with me. I didn't know it but when I walked into something hard I lost my balance and fell.

"You little twit! Watch were you're going!" I looked up to see a guard standing in front of me.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Robin shouted at the imbecile.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am you little vermin!" He charged towards her. I quickly got up and stood between them. His fist collided with the side of my face and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes when he laughed.

"Well I guess you are as stupid as you look."

I looked towards him and his face grew scared. I was staring daggers at him, but I knew that's not why he was scared. He stared at me his eyes big and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little pest!" His bouldering laugh was carried throughout the store and everyone stared at me. I looked down at the ground and saw the contact lying on the floor. I stared up at Jade and I saw she was figuring out a plan. She walked forward and slammed her fist on the guards back. He fell forward and I ducked away. I grabbed Robins hand and quickly ran after Jade.

"It is you!" I heard Robin shout. " You're still alive! Everyone thought I was crazy, but I was right. Bubbles I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too but know you've got to run as fast as you can! I'll try and hold them off, whatever you do don't turn back!" I let go of her hand and let her run after Jade. I turned around and waited for the guards to catch up. When they finally did they all smirked at me.

"Isn't it wittle Bubbles twying to fight. Isn't that cute!" The guard from the store said in a baby voice.

I smirked, if only they knew what I am capable of. "That is the biggest mistake you can make." I drew my hands to my hair. My eyes shifted from each gaurd and I could only imagine by the looks on their faces that I looked insane. Oh well the time for combat has begun.

**A/N: yeah yeah a cliff hanger :P. Oh well I hope this was an interesting chap for you all.**

**Review review review. It will help to tell me if I should update and finish the story.**

**Thanks! **


	7. SIX

**A/N : well since I took so long with the update I thought I might update more than one chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character just my story.**

**SIX**

"Rose are you okay?" Jasper walked around the couch to come sit next to me. He placed his hand around my shoulders and pulled me close. This action pulled me out of my thought and I stared blankly at him.

"Sorry were you saying something?" He chuckeld at me. I don't quite understand what's funny but then again I wasn't the funny one anyway.

"I asked if you are okay?" He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I . . .it's nothing."

"Somethings bothering you I can see it." He furrowed his brows and looked at me.

"I have a bad feeling about Aqua and Jade going out today." I shifted my gaze from him to the floor. When I had a bad feeling about anything it wasn't just my head telling me somethings wrong. It's my entire being, every bone, every molecule, every inch of my bondy tingling, chasing me, pushing me towards the end of the cliff telling me to do something or jump. I wasn't about to jump. I was going to do something. Something was about to happen and I knew it deep inside me.

"What kind of bad feeling?" The concern dripped from every word Jasper spoke. I didn't lift my gaze from the floor as I spoke.

"Somethings about to happen. I can feel it deep in my gut. I have to do something I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen." I stood up pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Woah Rose. Calm down, honey. Everything will be fine." Jasper stood up and hugged me.

"Jas, how sure are you?" I wiggled myself out of his grip and stared him down. Just as I thought he didn't have a n answer. I looked at him a while longer and kissed him before I turned around and headed to our room. I walked along the hallway untill I reached our closet. I stepped inside to find my brown hood. I put it on and went to the bathroom to put in my brown contacts. I looked at myself and put my hair in a bun so that it was easier to hide under the hood itself. I walked out to only bump into my counterpart.

"Rose, don't they'll be fine. Jade will never let anything happen to Aqua, besides Aqua can take care of herself." I looked at him but shook my head. The feeling I had was too strong to ignore. I stepped around him and entered the weapons room and took my favourite blades, the gut hooks. I placed them neatly on my belt as I walked out of the room. The door closed behind me as I made my way to our front door, where Jasper stood in front of me.

"Two is more than enough." He had is arms crossed over his chest and his features wore a scowel. His brothers moved him out of the way and pinned him to the floor. Just as I scanned my hand, the door flew open and in stumbled Jade and instead of Aqua, a brown haired girl I never forgot.

**A/N: what did you think? I know it was only about pinky's bad feeling, I still hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are inspirational to the writers ;)**


	8. SEVEN

**A/N: you know I kind of got this story figured out I just need to type it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters yada yada yada**

**Enjoy!**

**SEVEN**

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I dogded the people as I ran, I heard someone running after me and I turned to see it was Robin. I looked to my other side to see no Aqua. I ran to the closest alleyway, grabbing Robin and pulling her nxt to me as I peered my head around the corner.

"BC, she said run!" I haven't heard that nickname in such a long time. I signed and looked at her and thought for a minute. If I go back to save Aqua I'll save my sister who can look out for herself. If I leave Robin here she'll get caught and get punished for helping the enemy and that could be a death penalty. I looked back to the street and saw three guards running our way so I grabbed Robin's hand and ran throught the street and dashed towards the alleyway on the other side.

"Hey you stop right there!" The guard yelled as Robin and I jumped on the trachcans and over the wall to the otherside and ran around the corner we passed several alleyways untill we reached ours. The door was already opening so I pulled Robin through it. I turned to the door to see the guards running past the alleyway and I smirked, but that dissapeared when I saw Roses face.

"BC, what the hell is going on? Why are the Ruffs here with you guys? I thought you were dead, even though I held on to the probability that you could still be alive for so long!" She turned her head to Rose.

"Blossom." She walked towards her and wrapped her arms around my sister. Rose was too shocked to move. Robin was our one friend we kept safe and when she dissapeared we thought she was dead. We didn't get over it only because it was during the time of the professors death as well. Robin was no tearing up and crying into her shoulder. Rose pulled her into a hug and cried with her. I stepped closer to them and wrapped my arms around them. I didn't cry I just stood there hugging them. This must have been the most complicated day ever.

Rose pulled away first fixing her eyes on me.

"Where is she?" Was all she said. I looked to the floor.

"She's still out there."

"You left her there?!" She glared at me as she yelled.

"I just wanted to bring Robin here first! If I left her she would literally be dead." I turned on my heel placing my hand over the scanner and stepped through the door putting on my hood and walking towards the street. I just hope she wasn't caught. I walked slowly but swiftly towards the store. I peeked around the corner to see an unconcious Aqua lying on the floor. The guard picked her up and walked towards the east wall. I looked at his face and it some what seemed fimiliar. His scruffy brown hair was hanging loosely around his ears and he was covered in freckles. His brown eyes looked towards the other guard and he just nodded. I followed close behind listening to the code that he entered. I peered through the door and saw where he was taking her, he took a right and I counted the footsteps I heard before the door closed and the lasty thing I heard was keys being rattled.

**A/N: well it seems like our favourite teens are being uncovered one by one . . .**

**Reviews are inspirational to the writers so review! :D**


	9. EIGHT

**A/N I did say I was going to update more than one Chapter and I thought if I was reading this I really don't want to be held with suspense on what happened to our little Bubbles so enjoy!**

**Desclaimer: yada yada yada :D**

**Enjoy!**

**EIGHT**

I gripped my blade between my middle- and forefinger and I through it towards the guard who just spoke. It flew into his shoulder and he stumbled back grunting in pain.

I ran towards them kicking him in the stomach and flipping him onto the ground, but while in mid-air I took my dagger out of his shoulder and flipped in the air landing on my feet I lifted my hand ans occupying it with a second dagger. Before I could throw it, one of the guards cuaght my arms. The other one hit me full on in the stomach and I coughed up blood. I looked up at him only meeting a fist flying towards my face. I slumped a bit only to give the guards a reason to let their guard down. The one doing the brusing started laughing and that was the perfect moment for me to bring my leg up. I kicked him in his most precious of parts. He fell to the floor groaning and holding onto his heritage, and that gave me time to stomp on the others foot. He let me go when he cried out in pain. I swirled around slashing his cheek. I back flipped and kicked the guards forehead who spoke in a baby voice. He dropped to the floor so hard I thought I felt something crack under my foot, but when I looked at him blood was pooring from his head and he was out cold. I quickly turned my attention to the other two guards who tried to close in on me but I swirled around releasing both daggers hitting the them in the chest. I ran towards them grabbing the blades before they could fall I plased the bloody blades back in my hair and ran towards our hide out. I turned back but that was a mistake. When I turned back I ran full force into an iron shield. I fell back and hit my head on the pavement. I fought to keep conscious but I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought to be, because soon darkness came to fetch me as light left me cold.

**A/N: so what do you think? I know this is a really short chap but I just wanted to show the strong and oddly insane side of Bubbles and I think I did. Please review and tell me if I should carry on, and if any of you have ideas for this story please do share in your reviews and I'll see if I gewt to use your idea!**

**Get Reviewing!**


End file.
